


Why didn't you ever trust me?

by iamnotacreative



Category: Control Z (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I really want to know how this played out, hoo boy, lets fill some blanks shall we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotacreative/pseuds/iamnotacreative
Summary: Sofía accused Javier of being the Hacker. Now she needs his help.
Relationships: Sofía Herrera & Javier Williams, Sofía Herrera/Javier Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Why didn't you ever trust me?

Javier opens the door and a wave of emotions blasts through him so quickly he doesn’t have much of a chance to feel any of them. Not that his visitor gives him any time to anyway. 

Sofía walks into his house without so much of a semblance of ‘hello’, or ‘i’m sorry’, or any recognition of what happened last week. She hurt him in a way he didn’t think he could get hurt. In front of the whole school, to make every matter worse. 

But if he’s gotten to know Sofí at all in the past few months, he knows that her life moves quickly and her brain moves even faster. Sometimes so fast she can’t get it out fast enough in a way that’s comprehensible to him. So he snaps himself out of his cloud of unnamed emotions that were in the process of muting him temporarily, and instead focuses on the words coming out of her mouth.

And if he hadn’t then, he definitely would have a second later when the name ‘Raúl’ leaves her lips. The spike of fury shooting up his spine explodes in his head when the rest of the sentence finishes with “is the Hacker.”

Raúl is the Hacker.

Raúl is the Hacker.

Raúl is the fucking Hacker. 

And he should have seen it. 

Red colors his vision as he remembers the coincidences of every encounter he’s had with the psychopath. The sudden friendship that bloomed out of nowhere between him and Sofía. The defensiveness and borderline possessiveness he would exude all the while never really hanging out with them. Or with Sofía as far as he knew. Then again, Sofía is as much of a mystery as the ones she investigates. 

“I knew it.”

Sofía paused in her frantic pacing in front of him at his first words. “No you didn’t.” 

“He was always suspicious,” Javier says in lieu of support for his previous statement. “I never liked him.”

“I am aware, Javi.” Sofía seems to relax a bit now that there’s a back and forth going between them, and the nickname calms his own heart. 

“How do you know?” Javier asks, though he doesn’t phrase it like a question. 

“Do you remember the bracelet the Hacker tried to give me? At the party?” 

Javier nods, though he remembers some other, more attention worthy things that happened that night. 

“I found it in his house. In a book! Being used as a bookmark if you can believe it.”

“How do you know it was the same-”

“Also the mask he was wearing when he kidnapped me. And when I was with him, just in conversation something he said kept ringing in my head over and over when he left to get the pizza. Something the Hacker said to me. And then things just kept lining up. Everything that happened at the party. Literally everything that night happened because he was there. Watching me. In school. When he asked me to help him, outside the principal’s office that day, at the apartment, his partnership with Bruno and Bruno’s car.”

Javier watches her closely. They haven’t moved from the foyer, but she paces the whole thing in front of him, moving closer and further away. The wheels in his head spin out of his control. 

“You know what he said to me?” Sofía laughs with no humor. “‘Easy things aren’t worth it.’ The same thing the Hacker said to me except I wasn’t tied up in an abandoned fucking apartment, drugged.” Sofía moves away from him again and scoffs. “What a fucking thing to hear in fucking bed. About himself! Conceited fucker.”

“You slept with him?” Javier says it so softly he thinks maybe it wasn’t loud enough to hear from across the foyer. But Sofía tenses in her tracks so he knows she did. He waits, not daring to say anything else. Sofía turns and looks up at him, chin up, defiant. 

“It’s how I figured it out.” 

Javier shakes his head in confusion. “Huh? You slept with the Hacker too and compared them?”

Sofía releases some of her tension and gives the smallest smirk. “No Javi,” she shakes her head and steps closer. “I was in his room when I found everything. The bracelet was in a book on his nightstand. The fricking mask was under his bed. I went into his laptop while he was getting pizza delivery. Everything that the Hacker released on all of his friends. It’s there. Your secret too. Actually, almost everyone in the school.”

“I don’t understand,” Javier finally moves past her and into his living room, dropping onto the couch. “How does he know everyone’s secrets?” 

Sofía follows him in, sitting across from him on an armchair. “That’s the part I don’t know. He’s got photos and videos of everyone in school. People that I don’t think he even knows. Bruno must have helped somehow but I haven’t been able to track him down.”

Javier gets up again and walks into the kitchen. Sofía tracks his movement for a moment then stands and follows him to the refrigerator. He opens the door and pours two glasses of water. 

“I need your help,” Sofía says as she accepts a glass. “Exposing Raúl as the Hacker.”

Javier takes a sip of water. 

“Javi please,” she steps closer to him but still keeps her distance. A small distance, but a distance nonetheless. “I need you with me on this.”

Javier puts his glass down and turns to Sofía fully. “Of course I’ll help you. The asshole needs to go down.”

Sofía sighs. “Thank you.”

Javier nods. “Do you have a plan?”

“Of course I do,” Sofía smiles at him, and for the first time he smiles back. 

“Okay. Let’s hear it.”

“La NONA. Raúl and I are going.” A flash of hurt and anger crosses behind Javier’s eyes, but passes after he glares at his glass for a moment. She decides not to mention it. “Everyone will be there. We need to make taking him down as public as possible.”

“Raúl will know I’m there if I go. Everyone thinks I’m the hacker, they’ll notice me.”

Sofía flinches. “They won’t know you’re there. We’ll sneak you in. Before people arrive. Then I’ll meet with Raúl at la NONA. I’ll get him to confess that he’s the hacker and you record it, then play it for all of NONA to see.”

“I feel like there are some holes in your plan, Sofí,” Javi frowns. “What are you going to say to him that would make him admit he’s the hacker? And why would he tell you in the middle of the biggest party of the year?”

“He will. I have a plan. You’ll need to be on the roof.”

“Sofí, what is your plan? I need to be in on your plan to be able to help.”

Sofía hesitates for only a moment, then stands up straighter and levels him as best she can given that she’s much shorter than him. 

“I’m going to tell him I want to be with you.”

Javier reels back in shock. “I- what?”

“Raúl became the Hacker to get my attention. To get closer to me. But he also thinks that I think you’re the Hacker,” Sofía puts her glass down. “I can show him that his plan worked. The Hacker did get my attention. And I want to be with the Hacker. Which would be you.”

“How do you know that will make him confess?”

“He did all of this for me. To be with me. If I tell him I want to be with the Hacker, he will want to be the Hacker. He’ll admit it.”

“In the middle of la NONA?”

Sofía shakes her head. “No. I’ll tell him and leave immediately, so he has time to consider his options, then go to the roof. That’s where you’ll be. Raúl will know to look for me on the roof, so we just have to wait.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He will,” Sofía steps closer, and puts her hand on his arm. He looks down at it. It’s the first time they’ve touched each other since they yelled at each other in the hallway. “Javi we are going to clear your name. For everyone to see.”

Javier shifts his gaze to look at her. His eyes flick between hers. He sees storm clouds in them, lightning filled with confidence and fire, chaos of rain, and in the middle of it, truth and compassion. The raging determination to prove Raúl guilty. And the desperate need for Javier to believe her. 

He looks away. 

“Okay,” he nods. Sofía releases a breath of relief. “Then what do we do with the video?”

She smirks again, but this time full of mischief. 

“Then we take the fucker down.”

They discuss logistics, and how Sofía will connect his phone wirelessly to the screens in the location so that he can play the video as soon as Raúl knows he is defeated. How they’ll get Javier into la NONA, and looking up the exact venue so that they can have a more detailed idea of where they will be. When Sofía leaves they have a clear plan that they can back with confidence. 

“Javi?” Sofía turns back after stepping through the front door. 

“Hm?” he hums. 

“I trust you.”

Javier looks at her. He’s already forgiven her. He forgave her a long time ago, if he’s honest. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He nods and puts his hand on the back of her head, and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. When he pulls away Sofía smiles softly at him, and leans on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I trust you,” she says again. 

Javier smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ooc? I need to rewatch (and I want to rewatch) to write them better. But here's my first Control Z fic! I absolutely love this show and I'm so excited for s2. If you have any ideas message me on tumblr! @prexenatious


End file.
